psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GumBall123/I AM LEAVING FOR REAL NOW GUYS, BUT ON A DIFFERENT WAY.
So, guys, we are here again. I am gonna say the same thing as my comment on my previous blog post, but I think no body cared about it, neither did I!!! I am STILL spending so so so much time here...Maybe it would be best if I would delete my account...But I won't, cause by one I have NO IDEA how to do that, and plus, ya never know when you would need it right? On skype and facebook, I don't spend that much time, just a little, but OHHHH on this psi wiki chatting, man! HOURS go by, and I get F's from subjects that are actually easy in school, and I ashadmed myself, all because of NOT studying enough...And tbh, this wiki stuff is like drugs...I wanna fix many many MANY issues here, like be an admin, fix this wiki and help mb in his quest, discuss some undiscussed things with Katie, gather new members to my master's group...But WHAT FOR?! All'' I get is bad grades, and being tired for nothing!! I mean, yes, I do spend a lot of time on youtube too, but I quit that shit...Plus this isn''t America or Brittany, guys, THIS!!! IS!!! SERBIA!!!!!! You have to study better, and not just sit your ass, we do real work, not just internet shit like you Americans do...Or in any other country that was a member in the great ( *sniff sniff* ), great Yugoslavia...Or perhaps in the entire Europe and Asia!! But anyway, that's not the point...The point is, that I gathered enough members to make my group..."Fair". ( although I have expelled some members ) I will comeon some more, but just on vacations and those sort of things...In school period, I will visit just for help and info, but chatting isn't important for that...But I still have facebook and skype. I will be on there... So, once again I say that I REALLY want to fix this wiki, fix many issues and problems, and civil wars on it ( xD ), but I figured: I should just leave them Americans to do the mind f*cking job they are doing, because it's their thing! Idk why I chose this thing as my main priority, because, haha, well...I'm Serbian! And we Serbians have more important stuff to do than wiki stuff, I dunno why I didn't realize that before. Let the Americans handle their own job, even if they will NEVER EVER succeed in it ( no offense guys ). I mean, MB has a chance, and so do Squirtlefan and horsy, but the rest.......Eh....Some are worth it, but many cause problems... Well, guys, thanks for reading this long ass blog, now I will really leave, cause I don't need this anymore. I really have to get my ass moving a bit, cause this is not how I want my life to be, or even end... "Psi wiki chatting was the greatest problem that caused me to not study and to cause lazyness in my mind, leaving major casualties, and consequences..." Goodbye for ever, this time for real. I will be on skype and facebook, if anyone needs me ( or if I need you xD ) ~Marek signing out. Category:Blog posts